Edward & Bella
by ScoobyPee
Summary: Edward and Bella meet in a tragedy at school. They end up best friends, and they want to be together seriously. Will their families finally get on their level and let them be together, or will this be another Romeo and Juliet?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: ALL RECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS ARE THE PROPERTY OF STEPHENIE MEYER. Any other copyrighted, or trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. All other content belongs to me. No copyright infringement is intended. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

**Chapter 1**

"Calm yourself, dad, it's only the second week of school. Nobody is going to do anything dumb," I muttered as I sat down at the table to eat my breakfast. Mom had set out my favorite cereal, _Lucky Bits_.

"I know," he ran a stressed hand through his blonde hair. I made my bowl of food before turning to look him in his eyes.

"Listen," I looked him in the eyes, thinking about how mine looked just like his. I'd gotten his brown eyes, and my mother's brown hair. They were both pale, so, at least I wasn't the only person in Forks who looked like an Albino. I shook my head, clearing the path that my thoughts had taken as I gave him a certain look. "It's just school. I don't know why you're being so paranoid."

"You know that I've been a bit more worried ever since we got all of those kids from that shooting in Port Angeles." He explained and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Just think," I motioned to my bowl. "I'm _lucky_."

"Can't count on a bowl of cereal to save your life, dear. I love you, but it just won't happen. Not even the leprechaun can stop a bullet from hitting you." He stood, kissed my hair, and walked over to dump his coffee in the sink. I watched as he rinsed it out, contemplating if I should have corrected him or not. He sighed, not even turning to look at me. "Just say it, Bella."

"He's an elf. Not a leprechaun." I giggled and he rolled his eyes, making his way to the foyer.

"Whatever you say, honey. Just please, keep an eye out. Don't turn your cell-phone off – I don't care what your teachers say. You're an adult, and if something were to happen, I'd like to be able to get a hold of you." He called from where he was slipping his shoes on and getting his brief case.

"Promise, dad." I called back, and he bid farewell again, before I heard the door close.

I began to eat my cereal as I looked over the box of _Lucky Bits_. I don't think I'd ever truly believed in luck, but that also could have been due to my uncertainty about what I believed in at all. I just liked teasing my dad about things that got him on edge – i.e., my safety. It was a good thing that I'd loved the cereal so much. It was one of my easiest ways to get to him. I knew that _he_ knew that I understood that my life wouldn't be saved by luck. I just think he liked it when we played around.

I finished up the bowl, and kind of looked around the kitchen in boredom. I didn't have much better to do around here. Mom was out of town, down in Oregon for a wedding, and so I didn't have anybody to talk to this week while I sat at the table. Mom was the interior designer for the bride, and so she had an automatic invite. My mother was too polite to cancel over something as simple as breakfast. I didn't blame her for it, but rather just let myself be annoyed for a couple of days. Looking around a room for a while is nothing compared to being homeless.

We weren't nearly poor in any sense. I lived in Forks, and I had the money to pay for the gas to drive to Seattle everyday for school. My parents had the money to pay for school. We had a just-above-average-sized house. It was really just big enough for the three of us, and two guest rooms when Jasper and Rosalie came home from college twice a month. Our house was nicely decorated, thanks to mom's job. My father was chief-of-staff at Forks General. But were certainly weren't loaded. We were just slightly above middle-class – and that was way more than enough for a girl like me.

I never liked paying for things that were over-the-top. I drove a simple Ford, at the age of eighteen. I paid for half of it, and then half of the gas. My parents helped with the rest. And after I graduate, which will be this year, I'll be on my own to pay for it all together. I was the same way with clothing, and necessities. I didn't go all out for the name-brands, even though I knew I could. I never really went out of my way to shop a bit livelier. I just lived the average, middle-class life. I shopped at _Mall-Mart_, and I had my own job at the local nature store.

_Like I would ever belong in a store like that! _I scoffed at the thought. I'd never really been good with the outdoors either. Between that and sports, I didn't know which I was more adverse too. I was just clumsy, and incapable of the unnecessary body movements. It wasn't like I was all that competitive anyway.

I quickly went to dump my bowl, and stuck it in the dishwasher. After making sure that everything was where it belonged, I ran to my room to collect my things. This included: pulling my phone off the charger and putting it in my bag; double-checking that I had all homework and my textbooks; getting a second look at my appearance; and then finally, getting my camera together and around my neck. As I did this, things went smoothly – which it did on most days.

I was sure to check that my lens cap was attached and that my neck-strap was secure. I would never risk hurting my camera. It was a beautiful, professional, _Rikon_. It was called the _Rebel_. Mom, dad, Jasper, and Rosalie put into it for my eighteenth birthday present last week. I adored it – because I'd always loved photography. I had a camera before, but it just wasn't as nice as this. This baby was fourteen megapixels. _Fourteen_. I was still learning to use all of the effects and settings. So, I always made sure that I had it on me.

You never know when you're going to snap that _perfect_ picture.

I'd always been taking pictures – from the time that Rosalie gave me her _Toyhouse_ _School_ camera when I was about four. I took that puppy with me everywhere, and I took pictures of everything. Ever since then, mom has made sure to keep my darling photos hung around the house. I wasn't sure if they were that good, or if she was just being biased...but I liked seeing my work blown up and framed.

I thought about that as I walked down the hallway and looked at the black and white photography that I'd had put in. It went well with the colorful walls beside the staircase. I smiled, my mind still on my mom's way of showing her affection, as I grabbed my shoes and ran out to my car. It'd started raining while I ate, and I had to sprint. I really didn't feel like going to school sopping wet.

When I got into the car, I made sure to turn the heat on and put my things in the passenger seat. I slipped my sneakers on and tied them fluidly. I was always a t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers girl. Pair that with a _Southface_ jacket, and I was always set to go. Today I was wearing a blue t-shirt, from my church, and my black jacket. The rest was just blue jeans, and blue _Czar's_. That was the brand of my sneaker's. Jasper got them for me for Christmas – I loved them. I smiled as I sat back and began to pull out and onto the dark roads.

Living so far away from my school tended to be a burden sometimes. It was really kind-of annoying to have to drive an hour every morning just to get there. My parents didn't trust the area of Forks that their school resided in, and it was getting to the point that they weren't really trusting _Seattle West_. I didn't want to transfer. Besides the fact that I had to leave just before six, when it was still dark and freezing, I liked the fact that I went to a crowded school. You were truly one in a million there, and attention wasn't something that you often got.

Don't get me wrong, I had friends. There was Angela Weber, a girl in my photography class. Her boyfriend, Ben Cheney was really nice too. Sometimes, when they had nothing better to do, Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory talked to me. They'd always been stuck up, so I wasn't at a loss when I wasn't around them. There was also Mike Newton, a blond boy with a puppy-dog face, who seemed to follow me like...well, a Golden Retriever. I even talked to the school's quarter-back, Jacob Black sometimes.

We wouldn't date though. He had a _boyfriend_. His name is Seth Clearwater, and he's always been friendly enough with me. Even with the fact that his affinity for the color pink was much stronger than mine would ever be. I giggled at the thought.

My phone rang as I pulled in, and I glanced at it to see that it was my mom. I was about ten minutes early, and so I wasn't worried about being late; I answered her, not yet getting out of my car. It was still raining cats and dogs, and the sun was only just starting to rise a bit. Not that you could tell with the thick overcast. I shook my head, and sighed as I answered my mother's call.

"Hello?"

"Bella, honey, did you get to school alright?" She asked me and I frowned.

"Of course I did. I'm here, and I'm fine. You got me just as I parked. Is something wrong, mom?" I asked her, feeling the tenseness in her voice, even through the phone.

"I'm just getting my things together for the day in my hotel room. I don't know, I just got that feeling. Remember? The one that I had that one time, when you broke your arm?" She asked me and I giggled, remembering that my mom always thought she had a sixth sense when it came to dangerous things, and times. The problem was, she was only going off of one incident. And it was me falling and getting hurt – not all that uncommon.

"Mom, calm down. I'm fine. I'm at school and everything looks normal. Besides, just because you said I would hurt myself, and I did, doesn't mean you're the next psychic. I injure myself all the time." I reassured her, but sort-of contradicted myself.

"Yeah, I know. I don't want to worry you, you just know how I get." She told me and I nodded. I did know. My parents had always tended to be a little bit overprotective when it came to me. I loved them, but they worried over silly things.

"Well, I need to get to class. The bell's going to ring. I love you, mom." I told her, looking up as more people pulled in and found their way through the downpour and into the building.

"Oh, alright. Just keep your eyes peeled."

"that's almost exactly what dad told me this morning!" I laughed.

"Right, well, your father is a smart man." She chuckled and I rolled my eyes. "Love you Bella!"

"Love you too. Bye." I smiled and shook my head as I hanged up.

I ran into the school and quickly got what I needed in and out of my locker. After I had it, I all but sprinted to my _Arts_ class. It was a class for seniors who needed another art credit, or just needed something else to do with their schedule. It was a big group too. I was surprised when not only the creative signed up. I sat down in my seat and began going through what all I'd need for my portfolio again.

_Something that expresses a personal experience. Be very specific, and dramatic._

I nodded to myself as I read over that direction. I couldn't think of anything that I would do at the moment. I just made an extra mental note to keep my camera on me at all times. I never knew when that _dramatic_, personal experience is going to happen. I proceeded to look over some options and examples. That's when the teacher, Miss Goff, came up and smiled at me.

"Going through your assignments?"

"Yeah, there's quite a bit. I just want to have an idea as to what I'll need. You know, just in case I get a picture that fits. I'd want to know." I explained and she smiled, nodding sternly.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd do me a favor? You seem to be one of my more trustworthy students so far...between the fact that you're in this class with talent, instead of being bored. And the fact that you get more than all of your work done in time." She told me and I nodded once, still looking over my list.

"Don't forget good grades in general," I added.

"Yes, right," She spoke again, her voice a bit stiff. It was always a bit stiff. It didn't help that I was being cocky.

"What do you need again?"

"I wondered if you'd be willing to run with another student, and pick up some things from the main office." She offered and I nodded, shrugging.

"I don't see why not," I turned around, on my stool, and looked at her now. She was a thin woman, shorter than me, and had hair that fell just above her chin. It worked for her though, and her attitude. I smiled at her. "Who's the other student?"

"His name's Edward Masen...he's a senior too. Do you know of him?" She asked and I shook my head, pursing my lips in the process. "Well, then you can make a new friend." She offered, handing me two manila envelopes. "Just run these down, and the ladies in the office will know what to do."

"Got it. Where's Edward?"

"Right here," A boy, who had been sitting at the table diagonal of mine, turned around and grinned at me. His smiled was crooked – but I couldn't help but like it a bit. It was a lot more natural than half of the losers around her.

"Hey, ready?" I asked and he nodded, "good."

"Let's go." He stood and I followed him.

We got out into the hallways, and I had the chance to quickly observe him. He was attractive, and even I couldn't deny it. His hair was messy, bronze, and looked soft to the touch. It had a slightly red tint in the florescent lighting. He was a _lot_ taller than me, but at five foot, three inches, I wasn't exactly considered remotely tall. He was probably a good foot taller than me, if not more. And his skin was average, not too tan, not as pale as mine. It all worked well with his perfectly structured body and emerald green eyes. I'd never seen eyes so...radiant. I loved it.

He glanced at me a couple times, and I wondered if he was doing a mental look-over as I had. I knew that he wouldn't be nearly as impressed, but I was still flattered that he would look at me and not grimace. He wasn't like Mike, or Jacob. He seemed to have that touch of class that a lot of guys around here didn't have. I may not have known him long, at all, but I could tell that I liked him from what I'd seen.

I blushed at that thought. I was turning into such a girl. It's not like he'd flirted with me, or anything.

"I'd try to make small talk by asking what you do in art, but it looks like you're into photography?" He interrupted my inner monologue, and I blushed again. I nodded, holding up my camera and snapping a quick photo of him. "Are you any good?"

"My family thinks so...I've been into it for a long time."

"That's cool. I'm into the musical arts myself. I play a lot of piano. I can play the violin, the drums, and the guitar too...but not nearly as well. I've been playing the piano since I was young as well. My mother forced me to take lessons – I never thought I'd love them as much as I do now." He told me and I nodded, grinning at him. He suddenly pinked a bit and looked down. "Sorry...I'm rambling about myself."

"No." I stopped him, shaking my head. "I didn't think you were rambling. I asked you a question, and you answered. Isn't that how it works?"

"You think so?"

"Yes..."

"Tanya is always saying that it's the man's job to focus on the woman."

"Tanya...Denali?" I asked, thinking of the only Tanya I knew. He nodded slowly. "You talk to her?"

"Not a lot, but enough. We're not...together or anything. Just friends. She's friends with my sister Alice." He explained and I shrugged. I still didn't like that.

You see, Tanya has no class. Zero, zip, none. Tanya is the strawberry-blonde-bombshell. She was quite the skank, and she was very rude. She was a jerk to guys, and even worse with girls. I wasn't sure how her looks were even enough to be friends with people...but they did the job. I shook my head, just thinking about her put me in a bad mood. I noticed that Edward had stopped, and I had to turn around and catch up with him.

"Something wrong?" I asked him and he gave me a pointed look.

"Just...she and I aren't that close, okay?"

"You don't have to justify your friendship with her. It's none of _my_ business." I told him, speaking ninety-eight percent of the truth. The other two were begging him to come to his senses.

"That's not the point...I know she's not the greatest person...but she holds a lot of prestige with my parents. It's more of a forced friendship. I know that you don't need to know this...but I want you to." He told me and I nodded, and then shrugged.

"I wouldn't judge you off of your friends. That's not fair." I whispered and he smiled again, making me melt in my spot.

"You're a cool girl, Bella Cullen."

"Thanks, cool boy." I giggled.

And then I couldn't see him. I heard thunder rattle the building, and I knew that the lightening had probably set the power out. I groaned and he chuckled, promising me that the storm wouldn't hurt me. I knew where he was enough to sucker-punch him in the arm. He feigned hurt as I walked around to see if there was somewhere we could go. He whispered into the darkness, but was cut off by a very loud noise.

I knew that sound anywhere. Okay, maybe not anywhere, but I knew it enough from all of the police shows I watch. It had to be a gunshot. It definitely seemed louder in person – but I couldn't think of anything else that it could have been. Edward groaned, grabbed my hand, and began running down a hall.

"What do you think you're doing?" I hissed, and he pressed his index finger to his lip. I could see him better, as we were facing a window. The rain pouring down behind him was quite the dramatic effect too. I closed my mouth, and picked up my camera. Edward gaped at me as I snapped a picture of his silhouette in the rain.

My eyes had adjusted, and I quickly pulled out my forgotten phone. I quickly texted my dad, telling him,

**SOS. CALL 911. I HEARD GUNSHOT. IM IN THE WEST WING. HURRY. - Bella**

"Texting, really, Bella?" Edward asked me and I glowered at him.

"I texted my dad. He's chief-of-staff at Forks General. I told him to call the police. I don't have enough bars to hold a call right now." I told him and he nodded, apologizing for accusing me of being stupid. I was about to laugh it off, but that's when I saw the silhouette of a guy down the hall to our left. I let out a strangled cry as I pointed to him.

Edward turned, putting his arm in front of me as we looked at the figure. It came forward, and I suddenly found myself in tears as I recognized Michael Newton. He had a black hoodie, and sweats, on and a pistol in his hand. I groaned, pressing my face into the back of Edward's arm. Mike merely laughed, making a comment about how I could run, but I could never hide.

"Trying to hide behind your boyfriend? I know that's you Bella!" He yelled at me and I froze. How did he know it was me? _What did he want with me_?

"Mike, Bella hasn't done anything. Please..." Edward whispered and Mike laughed menacingly.

"Shut up, Masen! You're only saying that because you have her on _your_ arm! You get all of them!" Mike hissed and I jumped in front of Edward.

"Don't hurt him, Michael! He has nothing to do with this. We were running an errand for Miss Goff. I don't even know him well." I whispered, and Mike laughed loudly.

"Do you have to? Look at you! You're...you're all over him!" He sobbed and I cringed. "You and I, we've known each other for four years...you still won't go out with me!"

"Mike, please..." I began to back up and he followed me, pointing the gun directly at me. He was standing in front of the rainy backdrop from earlier, and I had the sudden urge to take a picture. I knew that I shouldn't – he'd shoot me without a second thought.

But _I had_ to.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Edward hissed as I turned on my camera and removed the cap. I held it up and Mike laughed loudly.

"Can't hid behind your camera any longer, Bella!" He screamed.

He pulled the trigger at the same time that I hit the button and the flash went off.

I didn't think about much as I hit the floor. Edward screamed, and I heard the gun go off again. After a dull thud to my right, I heard Edward as he kept on pleading with me to stay awake. I just groaned, begging him to move the camera. I heard another gunshot then, and Edward jus began crying again, telling me to keep my eyes open.

I didn't...

**REVIEW IF YOU'D LIKE THIS STORY TO CONTINUE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Carlisle's Point Of View**

I walked out of my office, letting the new nurse go ahead of me, and made my way down the halls. I couldn't help but stop in front of a large window and admire the falling rain. I'd always liked rain. Between that, and my wife's love for a small town, there was no way that I wouldn't have accepted the job her as Chief-Of-Staff at Forks General. I smiled, sticking my hands in the pockets of my slacks, and walked away from the dark window.

I finished my walk downstairs, checking in on random patients along the way. I liked having a happy hospital with happy patients. They all thanked me for taking over here a year ago. I was just happy to help people. That was why I became a doctor to begin with.

My phone beeped and I sighed, shaking my head. It it was family, then I knew that it had to be a big deal. They knew not to text me on this phone in the hospital. I unlocked the screen and frowned when I saw that it wasn't from Esme, my wife. The text had been from my daughter, Bella. And she's supposed to be at school. I didn't open the text, not wanting to lose my job and contradict my own rules, so I went to an elevator and made my way downstairs.

When I got down there, I went and stood outside. I stood there, under an awning, happy that it was blocking the rain. I dialed Bella's number, deciding that calling her would be easier than texting her back. To say I was frustrated when she didn't answer would be an understatement. I went back to the text and opened it.

The text inside was saying that she'd heard gunshots and I gasped, almost dropping the phone as I went back to the dialer to call the police.

"Nine-one-one, what's your emergency?" The operator asked and I began panicking.

"Hi, this is Carlisle Cullen, at Forks General. My daughter just texted me, from Seattle West High School, in Seattle, saying that she heard gunshots. I texted her, and called her, and she hasn't responded. She told me to call nine-one-one! That's all I know..." I cried and I heard the woman typing in the background.

"Okay, we're sending the squad. What's your daughter's name, sir? Isabella, she goes by Bella, Cullen. She's eighteen, a senior, and she said that she's in the west wing. Please. Just help her..."

"We've got police on the way." The woman told me, but that really didn't satisfy what I needed. I needed to know.

"So am I!"

"No, sir, it's probably safest for you where you are."

"It'll take me more than an hour to get there. I'd like to think that they have things figured out by the time that I do!" I hissed and she sighed, trying to talk me out of it. She couldn't stop me though, as I left work without even telling anyone. I figured I'd call the hospital when I got to the school.

Driving there was hell. I didn't really know how to control myself as I fought off my thoughts. I didn't want to let myself think about all of the things that could have happened to my daughter. I loved her so much – I didn't know what I'd do with myself if I lost her. Both she, and her mother, were the two most important things to me.

I groaned, hitting the wheel with my hands as I hit the gas. I knew that I needed to watch it, but I missed my daughter. I just didn't want to see her hurt. So, I sped faster. I groaned as a police officer was on my tail. I pulled out my radio, which I kept for just in case, and messed with the stations as I slowed down. I found the signal that they were on.

"This is doctor Carlisle Cullen of Forks General. You're on my tail, I'm the black BMW." I spoke clearly and the officer replied, asking me to pull over. "There's been a shooting at Seattle West, and I'm on my way there. My daughter was the one who had me call the police. Could you please, at least, escort me there?"

"Yes. Ten-four." The officer answered and I picked up on the gas again.

I heard the sirens behind me as I got all the way there. When I got there, I was relieved to see that the force was already there, and checking out the place. I hopped out, into the rain, and ran up to the doors. I was stopped by an officer. I just started yelling at him, telling him that I was a doctor and that my daughter was in there.

"She's in the west wing! You have to look there! She's not answering! Please!" I cried and he sighed, saying something into his little radio. I crossed my arms, sighing as I thought about how close, yet far I was from my daughter. "Just let me in there! I can help if something's wrong. I have a license stronger than the EMT's!"

"If someone is seriously injured, then he is our best bet." One of the cops murmured and the chief sighed, and then nodded.

"Fine! But go in with some snipers. I don't want you in there alone." He muttered and I thanked him quickly, and followed the men.

I went on in and walked through the dark hallways. It took a while for my eyes to adjust, but it also took a minute to even get to the west wing. When we got there, I saw nothing at first. But then lightening struck, lighting up the hall through the window, and I could then see the terror that had taken place in the hallway.

"Help..." I heard a male voice moan. "M-my legs...I'm shaking and cold...I can't do it much longer..." He cried and I tried to find his voice.

"Hold on, I need a light." I whispered.

"No, not me. Her. Bella. You need to help B-Bella first. H-h-he only g-got both of my legs." He closed his eyes tightly and I felt my breathing stop. I turned and saw where his hands were pressed firmly.

Bella lay sprawled out next to him. There was a big puddle of blood in between them, and he had his hands pressed over where it looked to be coming both out of her head, and her hip. I fell down onto my knees and told them to get a medic in here. They stalled and I screamed at them, moving Edward's hand to get a look at the hole in her head. I just prayed, and prayed in that moment – because a head-shot is a bad one.

"Is she okay?" The boy's eyes closed and he began shaking harder.

"You're really worried about her, huh?" I asked and he didn't answer. I looked at him and groaned, calling for more medics. "They're going into shock! Get somebody in here!" I yelled. "I need a damn light!"

"Bella, Isabella Marie, you stay with me. It's dad. Stay with me!" I cried as I took my lab-coat off and pressed it onto her open wound. I pressed my free hind on her hip. I couldn't do anything without proper supplies. What I needed was to get her to a hospital. Both of them and ASAP. "Bella, honey. Stay with me. Do you hear me? I love you, sweetheart!"

"What do we got here?" a medic asked, running up and dropping their supplies. The others weren't far behind them.

"What do you think?"

"Okay, we-..."

"Her name is Isabella Marie Cullen, she's eighteen, she's got two visible gun wounds and she's gone into shock." I told them and they nodded, as I kept on, telling them her pulse and heart-rate and allergens.

"Who's he?"

"I don't know," I sighed, looking at the boy who had been determined to get Bella out of here alive. "He was shot in both of his legs." I hopped over to him, after kissing Bella's bloody cheek, and began checking his vitals with their equipment. "He's going into shock! I need you guys' help!"

I cried roughly as we moved the kids. Lightening struck again, and the hallway lit up. I cursed, running over to the newly revealed body. Only this time...I didn't have quite as strong of an urge to help him. There was a gun, still tangled on his first finger, laying next to him. He had a hole directly in between his eyes. I shook my head, sobbing as I realized that this boy probably shot my daughter. I leaned down to get his pulse, knowing that I had to do it.

I didn't want to; he could have killed my baby today, and then somebody else's. He didn't deserve my help, of all people.

I ran out to get back in my car and to follow them to the hospital. The police, after me telling them of his body, entered the building to search for any more shots. I knew that there had to be, because Bella heard gunshots before she saw the shooter. I shook my head, thinking about how all of this had happened. After everything I told her...like me telling her to bring her phone. That may have saved several peoples' lives today.

But it wasn't enough if it couldn't save hers.

I pulled out my phone again and began dialing Esme's number before I pulled out. That's when an officer came running out. He had Bella's camera in his hands and I felt my eyes widen as I took it. He said that they'd already wiped it down, and that I was free to take it home with me. I thanked him, crying harder as I sat it in the seat next to me and listened for Esme's answer.

"Carlisle, I'm just getting to the reception. What's wrong?" Esme asked and I just cried. "Carlisle? What happened? Are you alright? Is Bella? I told her I felt funny! Let me talk to that girl..."

"Y-you can't." I sobbed.

"She's not...she's not...d-dea-..." Esme began, stuttering, her voice suddenly full of tears.

"Not that I know of. I finally got an ambulance here and they're taking her. I couldn't be in there with her – not when I couldn't do anything. Oh God, Esme, she got shot at school. There was a kid with a gun. He shot her...in the head...and the side...and then a boy. He shot some boy in the legs, to keep him from saving Bella. That boy may have kept her alive longer than she ever should have been. But...the one with the gun...he killed himself...Esme...we might lose her..." I choked the story out, knowing that she deserved the entire thing.

"I'm on my way. I'm already in my car." She sniffled. "I-I'm...I'm getting the quickest flight home."

"Oh, honey, I need to get to the hospital. I need to find out if she's okay." I cried and she told me to go. I promised her that I'd keep her updated and that I loved her before pulling out.

I sped right to the hospital that the medics told me to go to. I ran right into the ER and began asking them questions. The receptionist just kept calmly telling me to calm down and ask the question. I couldn't though, I just kept crying. I couldn't get out the fact that my daughter could be dead right now – that I may have lost her. I didn't know how to ask.

"Are you Isabella Cullen's father?" I turned around sharply to see a doctor standing behind me. His face was grim and his body was covered in blood.

"Yes? Is she okay? Just give me the news. I know all of the tricks." I motioned towards my now bloody clothing, and stethoscope. I'd left my lab-coat at the school.

"Well, things are very touch-and-go...we took her into surgery and..." He began explaining how they were attempting to removed the bullet which had managed to get into her skull, but not even graze her brain. I thanked God, shaking my head, that her little brain would be okay. She was always so bright - I couldn't even begin to fathom the thought of her having to adjust to a special-ed life. That just wasn't my Bella.

"Thank you doctor...promise me you'll do your best. She's all my wife and I have...all we could have. She's the most important thing in my world. Please. I'll do anything." I cried and he nodded, patting my back.

"It will be a long time before she's out, and stable...I would recommend going home and showering? Maybe taking a nap. I understand you're probably exhausted." The doctor offered and I shook my head. I knew the drill. "Can't say that I wouldn't do the same in your position. I have my own twelve-year-old girl at home. I wouldn't go home either...listen. I'm going to send a nurse in to get you some clean scrubs to change into. Okay?"

"Thank you doctor..." I sniffled, nodding.

The next couple hours seemed to last forever. I got the scrubs and changed, and then spent hours just sitting in a chair and crying. A nurse came in to see if I knew anything about the boy that we'd found Bella with, but I didn't know a thing about him. Bella hadn't mentioned any boys, and I sure didn't recognize him. He didn't even have time to tell me his name.

I prayed for that boy then. I didn't know if Bella even was comfortable in his presence – but he was there for my daughter. He may have saved her life today. I sighed, pressing my face into my hands and shaking my head. That's when I remembered the camera. I'd brought it in, but left it on a chair a couple seats away from me. I ran over and picked it up, and then went back to my spot with it. I sighed, wondering if there would be any pictures of her with him on it.

It seemed like something Bella would do.

I flicked it on and frowned when the first picture _was_ of him. He was standing in front of the window – this could have been right before we found them. He was wearing the same clothing, and it was still raining outside. I sighed and shook my head. The picture was perfect...the lighting, the effect, the situation...even he looked like some model. My daughter had quite they eye – she always had.

Esme and I had always taken great pride in her work. She had been taking pictures from a small size, and still loved it. It was her passion – Bella's _thing_. She always had the right camera, at the right moment, and then she always took the _right_ picture. I knew that one day she'd make money for things like this.

I smiled as I flipped through some other pictures on her camera. There were some of plants, animals, flowers. Her friends at school. She got one of two guys, but it was from the shoulders down. You could tell that they were kissing, as one was on his tip-toes. Jacob and Seth – I heard their names a lot. She adored the couple – apparently, they were strong, independent, and proud of who they were. She admired them.

There were some of her friend Angie, and Angie's boyfriend. Even some random things around the classroom. There were none of her. I shook my head. My beautiful daughter hated looking at pictures of herself. She always said that there was nothing merely artistic, or creative about it. I always called her out, claiming that art was beauty, and beauty was art.

She still didn't like taking pictures of herself.

I didn't like that part of her. She'd always been shy – but in high school I began to realize just how reserved my daughter was. Comparing to her to Rosalie's years here, I knew that Bella could easily be considered a loner. She had friends, but nobody too sturdy. She just didn't get close with people. She took pictures, she read, and she dreamed. But she was too self conscious of herself to get past her shell.

I couldn't, for the life of me, understand what she was so shy about. She was gorgeous. She had her mother's long, dark hair. And my brown eyes. The eyes weren't great on me, but they were pretty on her, and resembled that she was mine in an entire other way. She was average sized, not big, not small, other than in height. And she was so smart – her personality, when she let it show, shined. I knew that she just needed to find somebody that would see that. Someone who wouldn't push her; someone who could see right through her and know that she wanted to shine just like everybody else.

I began crying again at the thought. She had to have the chance to grow up. She had to be able to graduate, to go to college, to make mistakes, and to fall in love. She'd skipped so much already. I sighed, knowing that I needed to stop dwelling. I hoped to take my mind off of the situation as I went back to the camera. I was surprised by the final photo.

It was a picture from the shooting too. Literally. It was focused on the silhouette of the boy with the gun. He was aiming the gun at her, and you could see the smoke sifting up from it. He'd already fired when she got this shot. I shook my head as I eyed the rain that was falling, and the other boy who was completely unfocused and to her left. She'd gotten her camera out, in a time of life-or-death, and taken a picture of the man who tried to kill her.

That's my Bella.

I sighed with relief when Esme came running in. She was wet from the rain, her makeup all over her face, and her deep blue dress stuck to her body. I would have told her how beautiful she looked if it weren't this situation. I wrapped my arms tightly around her, and began whispering everything that the doctor had told me into her ear. She sobbed, wrapping her smaller arms around my waist.

I felt awful. It was hard enough to have my daughter in the OR, but it was only worse to stand here with my wife in tears. I sighed, pulling her into my seat with me. I didn't like this situation – but I knew that we needed to begin calling family. It's what I would be telling a patient's family to do if the patient were in such critical condition.

"I don't want to..." Esme cried and I shook my head.

"I'll call them, honey. Just...just get it out of your system." I whispered and sighed. If...if we had to tell Bella goodbye...I didn't want to be in pieces.

Who was I kidding? I would fall apart the moment I saw her, alive or not.

I sat down with Esme, wrapped my arms around her and whispered sweet nothings to her. I pulled out my phone then, and knew that I needed to call Rosalie and Jasper. They're Bella's siblings and deserved to know what's going on. That's when my phone began ringing. It was a conference call from Rosalie and Jasper. I sighed, wondering what they wanted from me.

"Dad! Have you heard? There was a shooting at Bella's school! Two dead, and two in critical condition!" Rosalie spoke first and I felt my eyes grow wide.

"Where'd you hear that?"

"The news dad, it's all over." Jasper told me and I shook my head again.

"You guys...Bella's one of the victims." I coughed a bit. "I was literally just about to call you guys. She's in the OR. She got a bullet to the head, and one in her abdomen. On her side. You should probably make immediate arrangements to get here. Your mom had to fly in from work. It's not looking too bright from here..."

"Wh-what?" Rosalie asked, her voice dry.

"Get here...fast. Just in case, you guys. For your sister."

"But...dad..." Jasper whispered.

"I know. It's scary. But that's why we all should be here together. Please."

"Yeah...w-were on our way." Rosalie cut in. "Keep us updated. We love you. We love mom. If you talk to her...we love her so much."

That's when a doctor came running in.

"Ah, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen." He sighed as he took his hat off of his head. Esme had my hand in a vice-grip as he sighed. "Your daughter made it through the surgery. She's in the Intensive Care Unit as of now, and you can probably see her in about an hour. We want to keep her stabilized first...it looks like things my work out for the better."

"And the boy?"

"He's just fine. If you would like, I can get you in to see him now. He's awake, and eating, actually." The doctor grinned and I felt a huge sigh of relief leave my chest. We weren't completely out of the woods, yet, but we were closer.

"That would be great." I grinned and nodded at him. He began leading us down the halls again.

**A/N: Another short one, but I'm getting there. I need some reviews for encouragement!**

**- Em**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: ALL RECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS ARE THE PROPERTY OF STEPHENIE MEYER. Any other copyrighted, or trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. All other content belongs to me. No copyright infringement is intended. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

**A little EPOV for the readers...**

**Chapter 3**

"Man..." I groaned as I slowly peeled my eyelids apart.

The pounding in my head had made it difficult for me to do much of anything at the time. I wasn't sure, but I was pretty sure that I could hear a high-pitched beeping sound with each thud in my skull. The feeling only made me want to go back under, and sleep, but I knew that I was too far awake to do anything but. Opening my eyes didn't last anyway, as the florescent lighting triggered them to snap back shut.

I let out a sigh, and heard a gasp from somewhere in the room. I listened closely as I heard footsteps pad across the room, and then back. When I attempted to open my eyes again, I was relieved to see that the person in the room had shut the lights off for me. I wanted to thank them, but I was too busy trying to figure if I knew them or not.

Now sitting in the plastic chair beside me was a man with blond hair. He looked old enough to be my father, and yet not old. His face was eerily familiar as it speculated my own. I sucked in another testy breath, finding that my lungs were in tact as I did so. I let out a gush of air at the realization, and the man chuckled slightly. I raised my eyebrows, and mentally dared the man to talk first. To tell me who he was. He was wearing scrubs – if he was my doctor, then he should have been telling me what was wrong with me.

"Okay, I can see I'll be talking first." He murmured and sat up a little straighter. "I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen, but you can call me Carlisle."

_Cullen_.

The name seemed to have rang a bell in my head. I suddenly understood why his eyes were so familiar to me.

_I jumped in front of Bella the moment that I recognized Mike as the shooter. Bella peeked out enough to see him. I knew that he'd already spotted her, and by the look on his face, that he wanted her as a target. I had the urge to run over there and rip the gun from his hands myself at the thought of that. But I knew it was wrong, it was unsafe, and would be completely irrational if I did something like that._

_So, I kept my place and stood in front of Bella. _

"_Mike, please..." She pleaded, her voice desperate._

_I was a little (and surprisingly) pleasantly surprised when Mike started in on this spiel about how I always got the girls, and how that included Bella Swan. I'd known the girl for ten minutes, but that was long enough to be able to see the difference. She wasn't like other girls – it was clear to me that Mike had somehow found this solace in her too. The difference was, Mike was a sociopath and he'd been pushed too far._

_I wasn't happy that he was taking this out on Bella._

_But the boy just kept going on and on about how Bella was head-over-heels for me, but completely ignored him. She repeatedly reminded him that we'd only known of each others' existence for mere minutes, and that she was only doing as Mrs. Goff had asked. I couldn't help but feel slightly offended at those words, but I didn't argue. If there was anything that I knew, it was that you couldn't fight the facts. Especially when it was life-or-death._

_I was flabbergasted when Bella moved out from behind me with her camera. Mike laughed sadistically, and made a comment about how she couldn't stay hidden behind her camera forever. I growled at him, and asked what she was doing. She didn't answer as her finger slowly slid down to the button on her camera._

_Bella was about to take a picture of what could have been her own murder._

"_Bella!" I screamed as she pressed her thin index finger down on the button, and Mike pulled his own trigger. _

_The gunshot rang louder than the one earlier, as it was closer, and I screamed horrifically. I didn't care that I sounded like a girl as I charged towards Mike. Mike just kept laughing as he pulled the trigger again. He hit me directly in the left leg. I dropped to the hard, tile floor with a strangled yell and he pulled the trigger again. Once. Twice._

_The second time I felt warmth seep through my other pant-leg. The pain was almost unnoticeable compared to the pain in my other leg. It was becoming complicated for me to make the difference between left and right at all as I felt my clothing get soaked in my own blood. I groaned, rolled over, and attempted to drag myself closer to Bella. As I did this, another shot sounded, but this time it hit neither of us._

_I ignored the dull thud across the area as I examined the girl. I tried not to think about her long, dark hair as I pressed my hand over the bloody hole in her head. By the sight of it, I knew that she probably wouldn't have been making it out alive that night. I felt tears prick in my eyes as I jerked my other hand up, and pressed it firmly over her hip. It looked like she'd been shot there the second time. I knew that I should have been applying pressure to my own wounds, but I couldn't leave her. Not when she had a smaller chance than I did._

_It just didn't seem fair._

_So, I put my all into holding my hands onto her skin. I looked away, not wanting to watch the dark red seep over her pale skin. A few minutes ago I was marveling at how clear her skin was. It was pristine, and pale – it looked like one of those dolls that old women collect. I'd never seen a teenager, who wasn't on the cover of _Seventeen_, with skin like that. It struck me as very odd, and intrigued the heck out of me. I hated watching it go._

I didn't remember much after I went into such deep thoughts about her skin. It was all a daze – the part where a doctor showed up, and then the paramedics. I remembered them putting me to sleep for surgery, and then waking up now. The in-between may as well had not happened. I didn't focus on that thought though.

I wasted no time and frantically looked the doctor in the eyes. I wanted to make sure he wasn't lying when I asked him, "Bella didn't make it...did she?"

"Bella...," he sighed, his eyes closing. He had to of been related to Bella. His eyes...his obvious love...the fact that they shared a last name. I waited silently, growing impatient as I prayed for her life. His eyes opened again, and I watched them longer. This time, I was thinking about how much they looked like Bella's did. "She's alive. I can tell you that much."

"But?" I asked him, and he continued with a sigh.

"She's unwell. She took a shot to the head, and her left hip." He told me and I nodded. I didn't want the reminder.

"You're a doctor...do you think she can do it? I don't know her well...but she came off as the type to try." I shrugged half-heartedly and he grinned slightly.

"You seemed very intent on keeping my daughter alive," he nodded once and I just smiled sheepishly. I think my cheeks grew warm too. I couldn't help but wonder what the blush was about.

"Yeah, I guess." I spoke as if it were obvious and he sighed.

"Is there a reason why you were so...I don't know, generous?" He asked me again, and I suddenly felt like I was under pressure. Like, he was judging me for her. I didn't even know her. I just didn't want _her_ to die.

"It seemed like my only option. I couldn't watch her die when I had two working hands..." I breathed heavily, knowing that I needed to calm down. The more I thought about it, the more labored my breathing grew, and the more incessant the beeping became.

That's when a woman came running over from the other side of the room. I couldn't see who was in the bed past Carlisle, but I could see the woman that got up from where she'd been napping next to them. She had dark hair, like Bella's, but it only fell to just past her shoulders. Her eyes were a soft blue, and made me feel comfortable. She ran straight to Carlisle, and took his hand.

"Is he okay?" she asked, her voice laced with worry.

"Yeah, he just needs to calm down." Carlisle's brows furrowed as he realized that I was having trouble getting my breathing under control. I tried to focus on other things, like them, but it wasn't working.

"Here," the woman stood and ran around, and to my side. Her touch was gentle as she began running her fingers through my hair, and then smoothly rubbing my lower arm. I looked up at her, and didn't talk as she whispered simple things to me. She reminded me to breathe, and told me that things were okay. I felt selfish, making her help me while her daughter was touch-and-go, but I couldn't ask her to stop. She grinned as the beeping slowed, and my breathing grew a little bit more healthy. "See, you're okay. It's all okay."

"But...Bella..."

"I didn't mean to freak you out, son," Carlisle told me and I shook my head.

"I just...this entire situation..." I took in another deep breath.

"I know it's hard," the woman murmured. "You're liable to suffer from some post-traumatic stress disorder because of this. Just keep reminding yourself that things are okay. Both of you kids are breathing. That's all we could ask."

"I shouldn't keep you from her...where are my parents?" I asked, looking between the couple. Carlisle sighed, this time his face wasn't so positive.

"They both said that you could wait until they got off of work..." He spoke as if he were disgusted with them. I looked down, and at my hands, not saying anything. I wasn't surprised, and I was slightly embarrassed. I was keeping them from their daughter, and they probably stayed because they pitied me. They pitied me because my parents didn't want me.

"But I'm sure they're just as worried," the woman whispered reassuringly.

"It's okay." I nodded, trying to keep up a stoic face. "You should go back to your daughter. Both of you."

"Actually, Edward, she's right over there..." Carlisle chuckled, pointing to the bed behind me. Carlisle scooted his chair a little bit to the left, and I could now see Bella. She had a bandage wrapped around her head, and her hair had been cut to where it just touched her shoulders. Her eyes were shut peacefully, and she had many tubes and IV's coming in and out of her. I cringed, feeling bad for her. I knew that she must have been uncomfortable.

"Gosh..." I breathed.

"It looks worse than it is, really," the woman, who I was getting tired of calling 'the woman', spoke optimistically. I would too if my kid was messed up like that. It was a scary situation.

"What's your name?" I asked her out of pure curiosity.

"I'm Esme Cullen, Bella's mom." She smiled at me and I nodded.

"It's nice to meet both of you. I can't thank you enough for having been here when I woke up...I know I would have panicked if I woke up alone in this place." I told them the truth, and knew that they deserved every bit of it. They seemed like good people.

That's when the door swung open, and in ran someone who I wanted to see least just then. Her strawberry-blonde curls bounced as she ran recklessly towards my bed. Tanya squealed my name, and I cringed, remembering my constant headache then. Of course Tanya would be the one to bring it back to me. I closed my eyes, and groaned. I didn't miss the part where Esme and Carlisle gave the girl dirty looks.

"Eddie, honey, are you okay?" She giggled as she sat down right in front of Esme.

"Tanya, really, pet-names aren't right. We aren't together." I mumbled, feeling embarrassed. I didn't sued to be embarrassed by Tanya. She always bothered me, but never to this extent. I wasn't sure why I felt so...needful of impressing Carlisle and Esme. I didn't want them to judge me negatively – especially off of Tanya Denali's actions.

"But you're injured! Look at you, all wrapped up. His is so cliché! I love it!" She laughed loudly, and Esme grimaced openly.

"I'm fine, Tanya. Really, you don't need to be here." I tried to tell her to leave without being rude, but it wasn't working.

"Tawny, is it?" Esme asked and Tanya's eyes shot to Esme with a sudden iciness in them.

"Tanya. T-A-N-Y-A. Get it right next time," Tanya spat and Esme chuckled.

"You don't seem to see the fact that Edward was shot to it's full extent. He was shot twice, with a real gun. He needs proper time, and care to heal. Quite frankly, I don't think he's ready for visitors yet. I'm just waiting with my husband for Edward's parents to arrive." Esme spoke, her face stony.

"Edward's mom and dad love me. They wouldn't make me leave." Tanya kept her nose in the air as she spoke and I rolled my eyes slightly.

"Well, this is doctor's orders. Leave the premises, or I will not refrain calling security," Carlisle spoke seriously and Tanya instantly paled. Well, paled as well as she could with her spray-tan.

I watched smugly as Tanya left without a goodbye. She high-tailed it out of there faster than I'd ever seen her move. Other than when she was on the hunt for a new boy-toy. The thought of that only made me chuckle again. Esme smiled sheepishly at me, her cheeks turning a familiar pink as she moved to sit in the chair that Tanya had just been in. I laughed again, only this time I was even more honest about it.

"Sorry if you wanted her around...she seemed a bit catty." Esme remarked and I shook my head.

"She's a suck-up to my mom and dad. So, they always have her around. Apparently, I'm probably going to fall in love with her, and then marry her one of these days. I don't really think I will, but I can't make her leave. I know that she doesn't really understand, and I also know that she's never been told no. She'd break down like Mike did." I grimaced at the thought of another possible shooting at my school.

No way.

"I understand. My parents were very..." Esme looked up for a minute, as if she were thinking of a word. I knew that feeling, not having a real word to describe your mom and dad. You didn't want to disrespect them, and yet you didn't want to make them sound like saints either. "Restrictive as well."

"Yeah, don't worry. I know." I shook my head.

"Now that I have you awake, and I'm sure you're up to it, we need to fill out some forms." Carlisle sighed, standing and grabbing a clipboard from the end of my bed.

I answered his questions as he went through them. They were all fairly simple. My parents always drilled this stuff into me – they feared being forced to visit me in the hospital. Things would be easier for them as long as I knew if they had a history of cancer in their family. The thought of that made me roll my eyes.

That's when the door opened, and in ran my mom and dad. They were both dressed up, and in their work clothing. My mother was a doctor in a hospital out of town, and my father worked as an attorney. I cringed when I realized that they both had frustrated looks on their faces. They weren't really worried that I'd gotten killed today or not – no, that's willy-nilly.

"Edward Masen! You should have been more careful!" My mother scolded, her blueish eyes sharp as she neared me. Her hair, which was the same color as mine, and fell down her back in ringlets, was pulled up and into a very professional bun at the nape of her neck. She was still in her dress clothes, and her lab-coat. I cringed, glancing shyly in my father's direction.

"I can't believe you were so careless as to get shot! And my goodness, the doctor said that they found you trying to save another child? If she was stupid enough to get shot by somebody, then she obviously was not worth keeping around!" My father ranted, and Carlisle stood up with a jolt.

"Excuse me, but what your son did today was extremely heroic! He was in a much more stable condition when he helped my daughter survive. It was neither of their fault that the boy came to school with a gun. So calm yourself down!" Carlisle argued with him. Only the difference was that Carlisle kept a professional tone. Nothing about him made you think that he was scolding my father's ideas just then.

"Heroic? Don't play that card with me, Doctor Cullen!" My mother hissed.

"Doctor Masen, I think you and I both know full-well that these kids did all they could today." Carlisle spoke seriously, not answering her attitude.

"Yes Carlisle, once the hero, always the hero." My father rolled his green eyes, which were very similar to mine. That's when I realized that they all knew each others' names. This implied that they had all known each other before this incident.

"Edward, Elizabeth, please," Esme cut in, cutting off all of their bickering. "How about we try to be the adults here?"

"Edward is very much an adult Esme." Elizabeth cut in. "Which reminds me, you had no right to kick Tanya out of here earlier! Miss Denali came to pay her respects to Edward, and you shoved her out. Edward is an adult, he can make his own decisions. Not that he'd want to be rude to someone like Tanya anyway. Isn't that right Edward?" My mother's head snapped in my direction and I nodded once, my eyes growing wide.

"Yes, they're eighteen, but that doesn't mean they're grown-up, Elizabeth." Esme huffed, her face clearly annoyed with my parents. "Things happen, and when it's not their fault, we need to support them. It could have easily been anybody in that hallway today."

"The police said that the shooter had a grudge against your girl. Not Edward." My father crossed his arms, his lawyer strategy kicking in. I was surprised that it hadn't earlier.

"Dad, Mike was just mentally unstable. He'd had a crush on Bella, and she didn't know any better. He'd already had the gun at school, and shot it, when he saw us doing a favor for Mrs. Goff. He assumed the worst and took it out on Bella. When I tried to help her, he shot me too. End of story." I told them and my mother rolled her eyes.

"You should know better!" She scolded me and I sighed.

"I wasn't going to leave Bella to die. That's stupid, mother."

"What's stupid is your decision making!" She literally snapped at me.

"You guys just aren't getting it!" I crossed my arms sternly.

"I think we need to let him rest, Edward...Elizabeth." Carlisle spoke, his voice sounding very much like one of those doctors on a Soap Opera.

"I think you need to let us make our own decisions," my mother all but barked at Carlisle, her face completely angered. "I'm a doctor too, I know what's best for my own son."

"Why are you two still hanging around anyway?" My father's eyes narrowed at the couple, and the Cullens' smirked at them.

"That's the best part. The hospital was completely full, and so they're going to be sharing a room while they're in." Carlisle explained and I sighed with relief.

I liked the idea of sharing the room with Bella. I really wanted to get to know her better than I had. I knew that after this my parents wouldn't be around much, and that I could probably talk to her all I wanted to. She really did seem cool when we first talked, and I was disappointed that she probably wouldn't be able to talk for a while. There was a big tube going down her throat – _life support_. The thought of it made me grimace.

My parents glowered at Carlisle, and then Esme. And then, as if it were the simplest thing in the world, they all began yelling. I tried to sink back into my bed as much as I could. I was embarrassed that my parents were causing such a ruckus when Carlisle and Esme had been so nice to me. I tried to ignore all of them as I turned my head to look at Bella.

I blinked, and thought that I'd imagined things when Bella flinched in her spot. I looked away, and then back at her. She was making a strange, strangled noise. I knew that the adults in the room couldn't hear her at all, because they were all shouting. I cleared my throat, and then again, trying to get them to shut up and check on her. Bella went into full panic mode, her eyes opening and darting around the dim room.

"Everyone! Just shut up!" I yelled and the room became silent.

Well, aside from Bella's gurgling and coughing.

"Crap!" Carlisle all but knocked a chair over as he ran over and took her hand.

Her brown eyes were soft, but flighty as they looked up at him. He began telling her to calm down, and that she needed to hold back the coughing. Apparently, she had to keep the breathing tube in for a while. The bullet that hit her side, had hit her lowest rib, which had somehow managed to scrape her lung. He said that breathing would be hard for her for a while, and that they had to make sure that she was capable of it first.

She nodded her head slowly and he sighed with relief. Esme sobbed as she sat down on Bella's other side and took Bella's hand. Bella's eyes grew more relieved as she looked at her mom. She looked a lot better, now that she understood and knew that her parents were there. I could tell that she really trusted them with herself. I almost envied her for that much.

I watched her in silence as her eyes glazed over. She looked panicked again, like when she woke up, and I wondered what was wrong with her. That's when the heart-monitor went wild and she began wailing again. Carlisle stood up, and for once, looked at a loss as to what was wrong with her.

**A/N: REVIEW if you would like me to continue this story!**


	4. Chapter 4

_ I changed the name of this story for several reasons, it was originally Strawberry Eggs. If you're curious, ask, otherwise, it's a waste of time to explain! Lol_

**DISCLAIMER: ALL RECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS ARE THE PROPERTY OF STEPHENIE MEYER. Any other copyrighted, or trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. All other content belongs to me. No copyright infringement is intended. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

**Bella's POV!**

**Chapter 3**

I didn't think I'd ever been as uncomfortable as I was when I awoke. My head was pounding, my entire body ached, there was some beeping in the background, and I heard non-stop yelling. I just wanted to yell at someone – but I couldn't. There was something thick, and heavy in my throat. I tried to cough it up, but it wouldn't even budge.

That's when my dad was in front of me, and comforting me. I nodded frantically at him, trying to figure out what was going on. I felt suddenly claustrophobic, and turned my head to the side. I met the eyes of Edward Masen, and it was all brought back to me. I wanted him – I wanted to talk to him, to apologize for putting him in the position. For getting him shot at.

I needed to make sure that he was okay because of my actions.

"Bella," My dad spoke sternly and I looked back at him. "Calm down. You don't want to pull your IV out. Or anything else."

I gave him a pleading look, and his head shook slowly.

"I know it's scary, honey, but you're alive. That's all I could ask." He put his hand on the side of my head, and I leaned into it. I then glanced Edward's way, and he nodded. "Edward's in better condition than you, actually. He only got shot in the legs..."

_Only_? If that's better condition than I was in, then I didn't want to know what condition I was in. I feared asking him what happened to me. Not that I could have anyway. I couldn't even make it sound like I was talking with the tube down my throat. I turned my head slowly this time, looking at Edward. His eyes were wide, worried, and curious.

"Bella, you were really hurt, honey...," my mother's voice shook as she ran her hand over my hair. I wanted to tell her I was fine, that I was awake, but I couldn't.

"You have to promise me that you won't stress, dear." My dad whispered and looked at me. I nodded frantically. "You were shot in the hip...and the head..."

I felt my eyes grow wide. I'd been shot in the head? I felt my face grow pale, and my breathing grow short. My dad huffed, and took my hands into his. I stared at him as he repeated that I needed to calm down and regulate my breathing. I had a hard time doing that though. I just wanted to be okay. I wanted to take that day back. I wished that I hadn't talked to Mike.

"Bella, don't worry. Both you and Edward are okay. There's nothing you can do about what _has_ happened." My dad's voice was soft as he rubbed my forearm. "Don't fret, Bella."

I nodded, closing my eyes in hopes for some relaxation.

"Bella, please, nod if you're okay. I need to know you're okay." My eyes flew open at the sound of Edward's voice. I turned to look at him. I felt my smile grow (as much as it could with the tube down my throat) as I attempted to look at him.

Slowly, I began to nod my head.

Recovery from that day forth seemed to take a while. It took a better part of my week for me to get past the tubes. My dad was really putting it off. He claimed that he wasn't willing to risk me not being ready to breathe on my own. I just let him be my dad, because I knew that as long as it helped me in the end, and kept him comfortable, that it didn't matter.

"Alright, Bella," my dad sat down by my side and began unplugging things. I watched, my eyes hopeful, as I eyed his hands. He placed them on the tube in my throat and sighed. "This is the part that my hurt a little, okay, hon? I want you to cough, as hard as you can, when I pull. Can you do that?"

I nodded.

"On three," he added. "One. Two...three,"

I coughed until I gagged. My dad professionally slid the bulk from my throat. I felt relief, and a bit of soreness rush through my throat. He sat it to the side, and had my mom bring him some water, and ice-chips. I thanked him, nodding once, and put the cup to my lips. I sucked on the ice, and water, until I was sick of it. My throat still felt scratchy, but I was a lot more comfortable than I was with the tube in my throat. My mom rubbed my back, and grinned at me.

"So, she can talk now?" Edward asked, and I turned to see his curious green eyes.

"I h-hope so...," I squeaked.

"Don't push it though, babe." Mom smiled.

"S-...sure, ma." I grinned. It was such a relief to talk again. I'd always been able to do the sign-language alphabet, my dad taught me when I was young, but that was still frustrating. Sometimes, speaking is the best thing you can do. Not being able to speak is a little more than exhausting.

"I'm so happy that you're able to talk now," Edward chuckled and I nodded. "Soon, we can actually have conversations. Our little, I say something, you tap your nose...that's just confusing." His eyes were bright as ever as he spoke. "Besides, it means you're recovering rapidly."

I felt my cheeks grow warm as he spoke. My dad cleared his throat and gave me a pointed look. I only blushed harder when I came to terms with the fact that my dad and mom were listening to Edward and I talking. More so, Edward talking to me. He tended to say incredibly sweet things that sounded flirtier than they were. I was always a little embarrassed, but I was very embarrassed when my dad was watching.

My dad reminded me of the emergency button before promising to return after his rounds. I thanked him, letting both him and my mom go on their way. Once they were gone, I turned my head to see Edward in his bed. He slowly looked over at me, and smiled.

"Save the circumstances, I am happy I met you, Bella." He told me and I grinned at him, nodding.

"I know. Yo-...you're great. Edward." I was still a little shaky when I spoke. I was still able to get my point across.

The next week of recovery was slow. Some of it was painful, and some of it was bliss. Being with Edward, a new friend of mine, was the blissful part. That and missing so much school. The painful part was the physical therapy. Neither of us could be on our feet at that point, but we did lots of breathing, stretches, and vocal exercises. I was a little surprised by how long it seemed to take to get over everything.

We talked a lot. We talked, we played games, and we overall got to know one another. It was a hardship, no thanks to his family. They didn't want me to have anything to do with him. It was my idea for us to pretend like we weren't getting so close. He didn't want to, but I didn't give him loads of choice. I didn't really care, as long as he still wanted to be friends with me. I'd learned how sweet of a guy he really was. It was all new to me – having a good friend.

"See, all you have to do is jump over the ditches...," Edward's tongue was hanging out of his mouth as he shifted his iPhone from left to right. "You run through the coins...turn...and there. I beat my high score."

"I don't know, this Castle Run game seems silly...," I muttered as he tossed his phone to the foot of my bed. I leaned down and awkwardly pulled it into my hands.

"Probably because it's called Tunnel Run, silly girl." Edward chuckled as I pressed the 'new game,' button.

"Oh...I knew that." I giggled slightly and began a new round.

Edward's eyes were burning through my side as I played the game. My hand-coordination was lacking incredibly as I fought my way through a couple turns. It didn't take long for me to lose my skill completely. I found myself already out of runs quickly, at a point to where I wasn't even an eighth as far as Edward was. I let out a playful groan as I held the phone out to him again.

"There's no point, Edward Masen. I'm terrible at it." I sighed and shook my head.

"That's alright. You don't have to be good at everything," he smiled honestly and I felt my eyes narrow.

"I'm _not_ perfect at everything, though,"

"Pretty close if you ask me," he smirked and I rolled my eyes at him. I then proceeded to stick my tongue out at him.

"I could say the same thing about you, Mozart." I muttered, pulling my laptop out. I carefully opened it and went to _MySims_. Edward and I had been playing in the little world since we were able to focus on the computer. We'd built our own town, home, and moved in with each other.

It was fun.

"Edward, a marriage request?" I giggled as his little figure got down on one knee.

"Accept it! Then we have a combined bank account." He laughed, his eyes almost nervously looking at me.

"If that's what you want...but you know...I think I'd like a pre-nup!" I spoke suddenly, holding up a finger. Edward tutted, telling me no. "I think we both should support ourselves."

"That's bull shot, Bella." He rolled his eyes and I raised my eyebrows at him. "You and I can share an account. I'm not gonna' go out and waste your money. It'll just help with the bills, and shot." he grinned at his changed word. Edward didn't really like to swear. I didn't mind. I actually thought it was cute. His voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "So, what do you say?"

"Alright...if you insist." I grinned.

I clicked the yes button and laughed as our characters jumped up and down. They yelled out rubbish, and hugged each other. The Sims characters were always very amusing. They never reacted just how you thought they would. And they over dramatized _everything_. I thought it was the cutest thing ever. Even Edward was sucked in by their honesty and charm.

"So, where should we have this wedding? The honeymoon?" He wiggled his eyebrows and I scoffed openly at him.

"You're _such_ a goober." I gave him a pointed look.

That's when the door opened and in walked my mom. She had been visiting us for lunch, with lunch, everyday. I loved seeing her, due to the fact that we were used to spending most of our time together. I missed being around my mom, my dad, and my siblings. Rosalie and Jasper had visited for the weekend, but they had to go after. Now, it was just mom and I. And dad when he was on break. Mom walked over and sat down on the edge of my bed, in between Edward and I.

"What's got Edward being such a goober?" She asked me, a certain happiness to her eyes as she spoke.

"He proposed to me, on Sims." I told her and she chortled.

"Is that so? Would you like me to plan the wedding?" She asked him and he nodded, his grin so goofy that I couldn't help but smile.

"Hardy-har-har, mom." I gave her a pointed look. Slowly, I eyed the paper-sack in her lap. I couldn't eat her food yet. I was still on the IV due to the shot in my side. I lived vicariously through her and Edward. They could both eat solids – obviously. "What ya' got?"

"I brought some sandwiches from Subway."

"Yes! Thanks, Esme." Edward looked purely excited as she began emptying the content of her bag.

"I wish I could eat s-solids," I cleared my throat, trying to keep it stable. "I miss food."

"I'm sure you do." Edward teased.

"Shut up, Masen. I'm hungry!"

"You're being fed," mom eyed me warily. "I understand you. I couldn't eat for a day after I had you. The c-section was such a mess. It's stressful."

"Darn right," I watched as Edward bit into his food, completely jealous of him.

"Don't worry sweetheart," my mom patted my leg. "When you can eat again, I'll make sure you have everything but thanksgiving's meal."

"Thanks mom," I sighed, relaxing into my pillow. "How's dad? I haven't seen him today?"

"Has a brain surgery. He hasn't had one in a while. They always take a long time though." She explained and I nodded, remembering when he did more surgeries. He wanted to be around more, now that I was older. I knew that he'd be going back to that old routine once I graduated. I didn't mind. He loved his job – he _adored_ helping people. Mom understood that too.

"Okay...I'm happy he's doing what he loves again."

"He is too." She smiled.

"Alright, you two, tell me about your morning," she smiled, and we began our usual lunch routine.

**A/N: Useless chapter – I'm aware! I just wanted to throw something out there in the middle of my sudden writer's block!**

**REVIEW TO ENCOURAGE THIS STORY! :)**


End file.
